


Чего ты хочешь?

by faikit, qazanostra



Series: Чего ты хочешь? [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: Когда старое закончилось, а новое не началось, Баки стал приходить в Башню Старка





	

Башня Старка возвышалась над многочисленными небоскребами Нью-Йорка, как горный пик. Ее было видно почти отовсюду, и возможно, поэтому ноги опять привели его сюда. О других причинах думать не хотелось – Баки просто остановился у черного входа и протянул руку, чтобы набрать код.  
– Добро пожаловать, мистер Барнс, – прозвучал приятный женский голос, и дверь открылась сама собой.  
Не сказать, чтобы он знал Башню как свои пять пальцев, однако бывал здесь довольно часто. Чаще, чем хотел бы. Чаще, чем мог представить себе пару месяцев назад. Тогда Старк едва сдерживался, чтобы не вцепиться ему в горло – или так Баки казалось. Лишь по настоянию Стива он заставлял себя приходить сюда. Сугубо по делу – руку мог создать заново только Старк.  
Создал – лучше прежней. Металлическая внутри, снаружи теперь она напоминала человеческую.  
На этом все.  
Но так вышло, что не все.  
Старк если и заметил его появление – не мог не заметить, – то обозначил это минут через пять. Может, больше. Не считал.  
Баки сидел на краю стола. Взяв в руки какую-то железку, он бездумно крутил ее в пальцах, пока Старк возился со своими голограммами. Его приходу обрадовалась только железная штуковина, заменявшая Старку собаку, что ли. Тапочки она, наверное, тоже умела приносить. Робот подъехал к Баки, ткнулся в колени, присвистнул. Подавив желание потрепать его по... скажем, голове, Баки отложил железку в сторону.  
– Я уж думал, тебя пришельцы похитили.  
– Много дел.  
И сам усмехнулся.  
Не заходил сколько – неделю? Может, чуть меньше. Тоже не считал.  
– Ну да. Тараканов ловил по одному в своей берлоге?  
– Блох. Устрою блошиный цирк.  
Старк ухмыльнулся, свернул голограммы, пошел к столику за кофе. Передал с роботом чашку и ему. Баки не был уверен, что хочет кофе, но взял. Чистая смола, все как Старк любит.  
– Чем занимаешься? Гуляешь по Бруклину? Карманников отлавливаешь?  
Баки поднял взгляд от «смолы». Сарказма в лице Старка не заметил, но вопрос был не к месту. Они никогда не обсуждали ничего важного. Сплошная ничего не значащая ерунда. Погода, курс акций, колчан Клинта, политики совсем озверели, Стив щит поцарапал, у Вижна с Вандой шуры-муры. Бонусом обмен пустыми насмешками – но ничего значимого или личного. Девяносто первый, Бруклин, Сибирь, Ваканда – никогда о прошлом и тем более о будущем.  
– Я не был в Бруклине. Ни разу с тех пор.  
С тех пор, как кое-кого там убил. Но об этом Баки говорить не стал.  
Непонятно, зачем вообще что-то сказал. Только соскреб свежую ржавчину с того, что лучше было бы не трогать.  
– И ни разу не хотелось?  
– Не знаю. Не задумывался.  
Он отставил чашку и собрался уходить, поэтому вопрос прилетел уже в спину:  
– Чего ты вообще хочешь, Джеймс?  
– Тебе-то что с того... Энтони?  
– Тони.  
– Баки.  
– И кто такой Баки? Чего он хочет?  
Он резко обернулся, но Старк уже уставился в очередную голограмму.

Тараканов в его квартирке в Квинсе не было. И даже клопы не наведывались. Квартирка как квартирка – маленькая, непритязательная, ничего особенного. Но зато с неплохим видом на Манхэттен.  
Стив устроил, когда все старое закончилось, а новое не началось.  
Остаться на базе Мстителей Баки не мог, хотя и предлагали. Койку – не работу. Да и какая работа.  
Пусть даже коды вычистили – память-то не стерли.  
От старых привычек тоже избавиться не помогли. Даже сейчас, когда сезон охоты на него был закрыт, Баки держал в потайном месте сумку с документами и деньгами, если придется уходить. А под подушкой – пистолет.  
В холодильнике было пусто. В голове тоже. Всплывал разве только время от времени в спину брошенный вопрос.  
Давно никто не спрашивал. Если вообще хоть кто-то когда-нибудь.  
Но раньше он и сам знал. А теперь?  
Вид на Манхэттен отражал в темном окне россыпь пятен света от разномастных высоток. Башня Старка сияла ярче остальных.  
Баки зажег свет и задернул шторы.

– А что, обязательно надо чего-нибудь хотеть?  
– Живые люди обычно хотят. Кроме глобального хотя бы поесть и выспаться, к примеру. Или кофе. Я бы вот не отказался.  
Старк не отрывался от бумаг, продолжая размашисто перечеркивать отдельные пункты красной ручкой.  
Они никогда не здоровались – как-то так повелось.  
Впрочем, и не прощались тоже.

– Как ты, Баки? – Стив откинулся на спинку стула, глотнул пива и в очередной раз глянул на часы. Встречались они теперь не так часто, и почти всегда Стив спешил – ничего удивительного при специфике его работы.  
После воссоединения Мстителей Стив стал командиром, а Хилл – директором нового Щ.И.Т.а, который больше так не назывался. Дискредитированное название, дискредитированная суть. Поэтому создали нечто новое, с теми же функциями, но чистенькое. По крайней мере, пока. Впрочем, зная Стива, оно имело шансы оставаться таковым и впредь – если, конечно, все будет зависеть от него.  
– В порядке, – улыбнулся Баки, но Стив, кажется, не купился.  
– Тебе нужно что-нибудь? Я могу...  
– У меня все есть, не дергайся, – пиво было безвкусным, гамбургер – пресным. – Как дела у Мстителей? Или как вы там теперь называетесь?  
Стив ухватился за тему злодеев недели, как за спасательный круг.

– Это должно быть что-то глобальное?  
– Это не обязательно должно быть что-то одно.  
Тони ковырнул отверткой внутри шлема Железного Человека и ругнулся, получив разряд тока. Поднял взгляд на Баки.  
– Вот я в данный момент хочу найти замыкание в этом чертовом шлеме и выпить виски. Так зачем выбирать один вариант, если можно получить оба? – спросил он и не глядя подхватил стакан со столика.  
Непонятно, зачем Тони чинил костюм, если им не пользовался. За последние месяцы он надевал его лишь однажды, когда Мстители не смогли обойтись без Железного Человека. Тони изредка наведывался на базу, остальное время проводил в мастерской и политических переговорах, в которые Баки не вникал.  
Тони не ждал ответа на свой вопрос. Отставив стакан, он вернулся к работе и негромко бросил:  
– Самое сложное – определиться.

У Стива были миссии, Тони занимался своими делами.  
У Баки никаких особых занятий не было.  
По утрам, еще затемно, он бегал в парке на берегу Ист-Ривер, использовал вместо новомодных тренажеров лавочки и перила на мостиках.  
Возвращался домой на рассвете. Пил кофе и смотрел в окно.  
Порой он несколько дней подряд не вылезал из дому, но чаще – бродил по городу, вглядываясь в его изменившиеся очертания. Два раза в неделю ходил к психологу – проверенный человек из бывшего Щ.И.Т.а. По настоянию Стива.  
Иногда Баки казалось, что за ним следят, особенно первое время. Возможно, потому что он ведь так или иначе должен считаться ненадежным. Бомбой с часовым механизмом. Старым и сломанным оружием, которое нельзя оставлять без присмотра среди людей. Уйти от наружки не проблема, но Баки не старался. Ломоты в затылке от ощущения опасности не было, значит, свои. Со временем видеть их перестал.  
Иногда его узнавали на улице, щурились, пытаясь припомнить. Чаще так и не вспоминали – у новостей короткий цикл жизни, но бывало, что делали круглые глаза и старались обойти стороной.  
В Башню Старка Баки заходил бессистемно. И все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что бывать здесь ему нравится.  
Казалось, что только Старку от него ничего не нужно. Он настолько ничего от Баки не ждал – ни хорошего, ни плохого, что порой возникал даже смутный интерес: неужели так бывает? Или прикидывается?  
Они ведь даже не попытались прояснить то, что лежало между ними неразорвавшимся снарядом. Нормальные люди такое или пытаются обезвредить, или бегут сломя голову, стараясь держаться подальше. Видимо, нормальности в Тони было не больше, чем в нем самом.  
Ведь Баки от него тоже ничего не было нужно. Со своим бы разобраться.

– А бывает так, чтобы совсем ничего не хотеть?  
– Бывает. Только это значит, что хочешь... Тишины, что ли. Не знаю. Покоя? Чтобы тебя никто не трогал.  
– О себе говоришь?  
Тони пожал плечами.  
– Было дело. Точнее, люди, которые вечно от меня чего-то ждали. Слишком многого хотели. Сахар? Сливки?  
Баки моргнул, уставившись на чашку кофе, которую подсунул ему Тони. Они сидели в кухне, и все это время Баки наблюдал за перетекающим внутри лава-лампы воском.  
– Зачем?  
– Ты постоянно пьешь кофе, который нравится мне. А тебе он нравится? Или хочешь добавить сахар и сливки?  
Баки пожал плечами. Кофе он пил скорее по привычке, особого удовольствия от процесса не получая.  
– Не знаю. Мне все равно.  
– Ну, мое дело – предложить, – и Тони ушел.  
Баки снова посмотрел в чашку. Кофе был очень крепким, горьким, тягучим. Баки стало интересно, что будет, если добавить в него сахар. Но добавлять не стал.

Иногда Баки доходил до подземки и бесцельно катался пару часов, пересаживаясь с ветки на ветку. Выбирался на поверхность, когда надоедало или становилось тошно от плотной толпы.  
В метро он всматривался в чужие лица, пытался прочитать по ним, кто такие, куда торопятся, чего хотят.  
Он часто приезжал в Центральный парк. Иногда к нему присоединялся Стив. Они кормили наглых уток специально купленным для этого хлебом и болтали ни о чем.  
Баки нравилось слушать Стива, когда тот увлеченно рассказывал о миссиях или быте Мстителей. Стив нашел свое призвание и был если не счастлив, то, по крайней мере, доволен тем, что имеет. В такие моменты Баки думал – кое-что в жизни он, наверное, сделал правильно.  
Но потом Стив начинал говорить о том, что было раньше – еще до войны. Вспоминал о том, как Баки нравились посиделки в шумных компаниях, каким легким на подъем он был. «Тебе бы пришлось по вкусу» и «Все, как ты любишь», – бросал он с такой уверенностью, словно утверждал очевидное.  
Когда разговор сворачивал в это русло, Баки старался как можно быстрее его завершить. Он не мог просто встать и уйти, как сделал бы с Тони. Стив вряд ли бы обиделся, скорее попытался бы догнать и выяснить, что стряслось.  
Случился у них однажды такой разговор. Когда в ответ на обеспокоенное: «Баки, что произошло?» – он выдал емкое «жизнь», лицо Стива потемнело и приобрело то самое выражение, в котором ясно читалось: «Это моя вина». Дальнейшее посыпание головы пеплом Баки остановить не смог, поэтому, пережив тяжелый разговор, старался больше тему не поднимать.  
Стив был ему другом и хотел помочь. В этом-то и заключалась проблема: он считал, что точно знает, чего хочет Баки. Даже несмотря на давнюю крепкую дружбу, это было не так.  
Ведь, как оказалось, Баки сам не знал, чего хочет.

– Я хочу заняться чем-нибудь полезным.  
Тони оторвался от монитора, развернулся к нему, потер ладонью лицо.  
– Кому полезным? Тебе?  
– Не обязательно.  
Он невесело усмехнулся. Помедлил, будто сомневаясь – говорить или нет. Решился:  
– Другим ты часто бывал полезен. Кураторам, например.  
Баки не вздрогнул – разучился, наверное. Но внутри дернуло болезненно. Он слез с края стола, аккуратно отодвинул ластящегося робота, сунул руки в карманы джинсов. Собрался было уйти, но потом передумал.  
– Зачем я вообще сюда прихожу? – спросил, ни к кому в особенности не обращаясь.  
– Наверное, потому что хочется. Нет? – дернул бровью Тони. – Я тебя точно не заставляю.  
– А зачем пускаешь?  
– Потому что мне хочется.  
– Разве ты не должен меня ненавидеть? – через длинную паузу спросил Баки. Когда-то же надо.  
– Должен я только налоговой. Но могу. Ты этого хочешь?  
Более странный разговор сложно было придумать. Более странные отношения – если это вообще можно было назвать отношениями, – тоже.  
– Нет.  
– Тогда не буду.  
Робот нашел его и тут. Присвистнул, ткнулся в колено.  
– Ты ему нравишься, – хмыкнул Тони и вернулся к работе.

На рассвете следующего дня в дверь позвонил курьер. Баки только вышел из душа и едва успел надеть домашние штаны, даже кофеварку не включил. Курьер протянул ему небольшую коробку, наглухо заклеенную скотчем с логотипом Старка.  
– Посылка для Джеймса Барнса, – произнес он.  
Баки недоверчиво взял коробку и вопросительно взглянул на курьера.  
– От кого?  
– От мистера Старка, с приказом передать лично в руки.  
Он развернулся и ушел. Баки хотел сперва уточнить, с чего курьер решил, что он и есть Барнс, потом вспомнил гарнитуру в его ухе и очки с едва заметной точкой камеры на дужке. Тони наверняка проследил, чтобы посылка попала в нужные руки. Баки отставил коробку на кухонный стол, не спеша включил кофеварку и отправился в спальню за футболкой.  
Когда по кухне поплыл аромат кофе, устроился на стуле с кружкой и аккуратно вскрыл коробку канцелярским ножом. Внутри оказались фотографии двух женщин, их имена и адреса. Одну Баки узнал – секретарша Таддеуса Росса, того козла, который захотел взять Мстителей под контроль. Мелькало где-то. Вторая была ему незнакома. Под бумагами на дне коробки Баки обнаружил короткую записку, написанную размашистым почерком Тони: «Найди связь».  
Баки усмехнулся – ему всегда нравилось решать подобные задачи.

– Тебе это в самом деле было нужно?  
– В зависимости от того, понравилось тебе или нет. Ты хотел оказаться полезным – мне оказался.   
Взгляд у Тони был усталым, но очень проницательным. Впервые он смотрел на Баки так, будто видел его насквозь. Или пытался рассмотреть.  
Впрочем, Тони быстро вернулся к изучению документов.  
– В зависимости от того, зачем тебе эта информация.  
– Могу лишь заверить в чистоте своих помыслов. Если я и пытаюсь кому-то навредить, то тому, кто это заслужил.  
– И кто принял решение?  
– Я, – резко бросил Тони, не глядя на него. – Большего пока не скажу. Но ты волен определиться, хочешь ли продолжать.  
Баки присел на стул напротив, подхватил карандаш, покрутил в пальцах бионической руки. Совсем немного усилил нажим, услышал хруст.  
– Хочу.  
Не отрываясь от документов, Тони кивнул.

Возвращаясь после очередной ранней пробежки, около дома Баки наткнулся на знакомого курьера. Не стал делать вид, что не заметил его – подошел сразу.  
– Еще посылка от мистера Старка, – улыбнулся тот и протянул ключи. Отлепился от мотоцикла, на который опирался, и пошел к припаркованному недалеко красному пикапу.  
Баки хмуро проводил его взглядом. Когда пикап взревел мотором, посмотрел на ключи. На брелоке нашел две кнопки, нажал на одну. Мотоцикл мигнул фарами.  
Баки неверяще погладил рукой руль. Ключ плавно вошел в замок зажигания. Оседлав мотоцикл, Баки надел висевший на ручке простой черный шлем. Внутри обнаружились конверт и записка от Тони: «Если не сильно занят, мне нужны данные на кузину секретарши. Байк можешь оставить себе».  
Выезжая на шоссе на скорости сто миль в час, Баки решил, что ему это точно нравится.

– Сколько я должен за байк?  
– Нисколько, – ответил Тони, лежа под одной из своих машин.  
Что-то лязгнуло, он ойкнул и выполз на свет с разводным ключом наперевес. Лицо и руки были перепачканы машинным маслом – судя по всему, грязной работы он не чурался. Было в нем в этот момент что-то... живое. Баки поймал себя на том, что представляет, каким Тони Старк был раньше? Может, десять лет назад или хотя бы до последних событий. Почему-то казалось, что совсем другим человеком.  
– Не люблю быть в долгу, – сказал Баки и взял протянутую роботом кружку с кофе. На поверхности плавали клочки бумаги, да и пах тот как-то странно, но обижать робота не хотелось, и Баки сделал вид, что отпил. Робот довольно зажужжал сервоприводами и притерся к его ноге.  
– Это рабочий инструмент. Станет не нужен – вернешь.  
Тони покосился на робота и усмехнулся.  
– Разбалуешь. Будет таскать тебе всякую гадость. Меня слушаться перестанет.  
– Ему нужно всего лишь немного внимания. Он хороший.  
Тони вытер руки, усмехнулся. Проходя мимо, провел ладонью по корпусу робота, едва не задев бедро Баки.

В последний раз Баки отмечал Рождество в тот год, когда главной проблемой планеты был Гитлер. Поэтому теперь, глядя на обвешанный праздничной мишурой до самых вершин небоскребов Нью-Йорк, он неожиданно остро почувствовал, что попал совсем в другой мир. В такой, где люди вообще отмечают Рождество.  
Стив звал на вечеринку на базе, но Баки отговорился срочными делами. Тот насторожился, пришлось соврать, что нашел кое-какую работу. А может, и не соврать – какая-то работа ведь у него имелась. Пусть в ней были не очень ясные цели, зато абсолютно понятные задания.  
О том, что это исходит от Тони, Баки упоминать не стал. Он толком не знал, какие у них сейчас со Стивом отношения – вроде наладились после всего, но просто не хотелось.  
Он забрел к Рокфеллер-центру, постоял, глядя на сияющее огнями главное рождественское дерево страны и немного – на каток около него.  
Ощущение чужеродности захлестывало.  
Чужое веселье в чужом городе – в чужое время.  
В отдельные моменты, такие, как в этот рождественский вечер, Баки казалось, что он завис посреди бесконечной пустоты. Будто сброшенный с огромной высоты – за миллисекунду до начала падения. Раскаленное добела, звенящее от напряжения мгновение, когда тебя еще могут спасти – или упадешь. Потом, возможно, будет страшно и больно, но на одно мгновение есть только свобода и неопределенность.  
Башня Старка сияла красно-золотым. Очень в духе Рождества.

– Думал, ты ушел на вечеринку.  
– На базу? Я слишком стар для таких попоек. Я слишком Старк для таких попоек.  
Тони он нашел в большой гостиной на бог весть каком этаже – голос с потолка подсказал, где искать. Чересчур большой для одного человека – наверное когда-то здесь собирались Мстители. Или еще кто.  
– Да нет. На какую-нибудь для миллионеров.  
– Миллиардеров, – с усмешкой поправил он. – А я был уверен, что ты-то точно на базе.  
Вместо ответа Баки присел на диван рядом с ним. На огромном экране шел какой-то рождественский фильм. Тони сидел со стаканом виски в руках – судя по блеску в глазах, не первым.  
– Будешь?  
– Буду. А есть у тебя нечего, да?  
Тони огляделся, будто мысль о еде ему в голову не приходила.  
– Вроде нет. Чего хочешь?  
– Пиццы? Или не то в канун Рождества?  
– Чушь, – фыркнул Тони. – Не бывает того или не того. Бывает то, чего ты хочешь. ПЯТНИЦА!  
– Да, босс, – раздалось с потолка.  
– Закажи пиццу. Что ты любишь? – спросил у Баки.  
– Пепперони?  
– Вот тогда ее и мои любимые. Пиццерию ты знаешь. Пообещай им тройную цену за срочность и поздравить с Рождеством не забудь.  
– Конечно, босс.  
– Вот так просто ты все решаешь? – хмыкнул Баки.  
– Увы, не все, – Тони протянул ему стакан с виски. – Тебя выпивка не берет, как и нашего бравого Капитана?  
– На спор мы не пили.  
– Ладно, переводи продукт, мне не жалко.  
Фильм был дурацким, виски не брал, но молчать в компании Тони Старка оказалось неплохо.  
Звенящая пустота, по крайней мере, отступила.

Стив протянул коробку – красная обертка, золотой бант. Баки не сдержал кривой усмешки.  
Рождественские цвета, ничего особенного. Не намек.  
На базе было шумно – то ли злодеи взяли выходной, то ли Хилл сжалилась, так или иначе все сидели здесь. Даже Клинт, которому было куда уехать на праздники – с семьей. И Скотт Лэнг дочку привез на несколько дней, чтобы сводить в новогодний вечер на Таймс-Сквер.  
Коробку Баки вскрыл сразу. В ней обнаружилось красивое ретро-фото Бруклинского моста времен тридцатых или, может, сороковых. Тогда он еще не был подсвечен, не сиял по ночам так, что глаза слепило.  
– Помнишь, как-то мы решили залезть на самый верх? Хотели посмотреть на город.  
– Конечно, Стиви, – улыбнулся Баки. – Ты еще едва не сверзился на первых двух метрах, мне пришлось тебя ловить. А потом мы убегали от патруля, который нас за этим делом застукал.  
Как не помнить. Пусть тусклые, затертые, черно-белые, как это фото, но воспоминания были. Вернулись постепенно, всплыли по одному, упорядочились. Поверх них лежали цветные, очень яркие, преимущественно в красных тонах. Обрывистые, но четкие.  
Стиву он подарил скетчбук и угольные карандаши. А еще глупую статуэтку Капитана Америки, купленную по случаю в сувенирном магазинчике. Тоже ретро – на шапке Кэпа тогда еще были смешные крылышки.  
Хотелось порадовать. Стив расхохотался.  
– Забыть бы этот костюм, как страшный сон.  
Но статуэтку аккуратно поставил на стол.  
– Как ты, Бак? – спросил уже серьезно. Баки тоже подобрался.  
– В порядке, – дернул он плечом.  
– Чем занят? Не расскажешь?  
– Расскажу. В другой раз, ладно?  
Если Стив и был недоволен его скрытностью, то ничем этого не выдал.

– Я хотел бы съездить в Бруклин.  
– И что тебе мешает?  
Баки все-таки погладил робота по гладкому металлу – тот издал очень своеобразный звук, курлыкнул, что ли.  
– У него имя есть?  
– Этот вот – Первый. Вон тот, в углу – Второй. Но вообще они отлично откликаются на «Эй, ты».  
Тони отложил какие-то искрящиеся штуковины, привалился бедром к столу. Посмотрел на робота.  
– Их предшественники были Дубиной и Лапой. Но потом мой дом в Малибу взорвали. Дубину я восстановил, но как-то уже... не назвал так.  
– Он стал другим?  
– Не он. Я.  
Баки снова погладил робота по металлическому щупу. Может, он бионическую руку чувствовал? В нее было встроено много всего интересного. Иначе чего пристает?  
– Надо его назвать как-нибудь... нормально.  
Тони, успевший вернуться к работе, неожиданно расхохотался. Практически до слез.  
– Господи... ты... это нечто, – выдохнул, отсмеявшись.  
Баки пожал плечами.

Баки поставил подаренное Стивом фото на единственную хлипкую полку, грозившую свалиться в любой момент. Подумал. Снял фото и положил на стол поверх стопки газет. Разобьется еще.  
Стив хотел помочь. Как лучше хотел. Желал ему добра.  
Добра. Правда.  
Знакомый, надежный, хороший Стив, на которого всегда можно было опереться.  
Но не хотелось. Не сейчас. Позже?  
Так вышло, что сам Стив опирался на прошлое, которое для него самого было топким болотом. Сделаешь шаг – и провалишься по самую макушку.  
Позже. Может быть.

СМС от Тони пришло во второй половине дня. Баки оторвался от крайне познавательного исторического канала и открыл входящие. Телефон ему выдал Тони – для работы. Теперь задания слал сообщениями, а не в записках с курьером. Так было быстрее и проще. Баки не очень любил общаться с незнакомцами, и периодически появлявшийся под его дверью курьер слегка напрягал.  
«Забери документы. Срочно» – и адрес. В Бруклине.  
Баки старательно не думал ни о чем, пока гнал по заполненным машинами улицам. Выметать из головы лишние мысли он научился в совершенстве.  
По нужному адресу оказался антикварный магазинчик. А раньше была булочная. Из магазина вышла леди преклонного возраста, сквозь толстые линзы очков окинула его цепким взглядом и протянула папку с документами. Едва она скрылась в своей лавке, телефон пиликнул входящим сообщением с координатами, по которым было необходимо доставить эту папку. Вбив координаты в карту, Баки усмехнулся. Давненько он не был на Кони-Айленде.  
В связи с холодной ветреной погодой на прогулочном пирсе людей почти не было. Cидевшего на лавочке Тони Баки заметил практически сразу. Тот глядел на воду и задумчиво жевал пончик. Баки уселся рядом, бросил папку ему на колени. Рассеянно моргнув, Тони посмотрел сперва на нее, потом на Баки. Уголки его губ дернулись, словно он скрывал улыбку.  
– И как тебе Бруклин? – вытерев руки салфеткой, он начал пролистывать содержимое папки. – Нашел знакомые места?  
Сперва Баки, как обычно, просто пожал плечами. Бруклин как Бруклин, что такого, дескать. Но потом все же вырвалось:  
– Как на кладбище пришел.  
Тони оторвался от бумаг, посмотрел на него.  
– Да?  
В лице его не было беспокойства и навязчивой заботы, которые обязательно появились бы у Стива. Лишь сдержанное любопытство. Поэтому Баки, подумав, ответил:  
– Все умерли. Все здесь умерло. Там, где раньше была булочная мистера Томпсона, теперь антикварный магазин с не менее антикварной владелицей. Но я смотрю на него, а вижу совсем другое. Здесь только мертвецы и призраки.  
– Поэтому Квинс, – кивнул своим мыслям Тони и вернулся к бумагам.  
Баки какое-то время молча наблюдал за ним, но потом все же решил уточнить:  
– Тебе точно нужны были эти документы?  
– А как же, – проворчал Тони. – Читаю вот. Сиди и не отвлекай.  
Ясно, что дело было не только в бумагах, но допытываться Баки не стал. Так или иначе, находиться на кладбище не в одиночку оказалось неплохо.

– Все нормальные люди сейчас на Таймс-Сквер.  
– Ты всерьез считаешь нас нормальными?  
Тони собирался встретить смену календаря в рабочем кабинете. Обложившись угрожающих размеров стопками бумаг, он быстро просматривал их, откладывая лист за листом.  
– Ты совсем развлекаться не умеешь? – Баки сел на стул у стены, снял перчатки.  
– Я? Ты вообще хоть раз меня гуглил?  
– Нет. А стоит?  
– Если хочешь, – усмехнулся Тони.  
– Не хочу. Но сейчас ты совсем не развлекаешься. Ты одинок.  
Тони все-таки оторвал взгляд от документов. Нахмурился.  
Конечно, между ними было так принято – говорить все как есть. Но Баки показалось, что сейчас не тот случай. Что эта тема, наверное, должна войти в негласный список запрещенных. Что, возможно, он переоценил легкость и простоту.  
Но Тони через секунду-другую махнул рукой и потянулся к очередному документу.  
– Меня все устраивает. Я давно наигрался в отношения, – спокойно ответил он.  
– Без десяти двенадцать.  
– Ты так хочешь посмотреть на этот шар?  
– Хорошо бы.  
– На Таймс-Сквер уже не попасть, все перекрыто. Если только прорываться сквозь кордоны.  
– Да хрен с ним. Можно и по телевизору. Интересно просто, на кой черт за этим сюда вся Америка съезжается.  
Баки прислонился затылком к стене, прикрыл глаза. По правде говоря, от галдящей толпы он устал еще когда шел к Башне.  
– Идем.  
Когда Баки открыл глаза, Тони был уже у двери.  
Они заглянули в мастерскую, где он отыскал какую-то коробку. Затем поднялись на крышу.  
Баки здесь не бывал. Так высоко – вообще не бывал никогда. Гуляя по городу, ни разу не поднимался на смотровые площадки на Эмпайре или в Рокфеллер-центре. Не страх высоты – что-то другое.  
Ледяной ветер полоснул по щекам – на секунду перехватило дыхание. Или причиной стал огромный город, разлегшийся под ногами, будто живое существо. Инопланетное, возможно. Переливающееся мириадами огней. Живое, точно.  
Ощущение, словно завис в хрупко-хрустальном звенящем моменте, накрыло заново. Когда Тони осторожно коснулся руки, Баки только усилием воли заставил себя не дернуться. Заземлившее прикосновение тут же ушло.  
– Держи. Делал как-то крутые бинокли для Щ.И.Т.а. Оставил пару штук себе.  
В этот бинокль можно было рассмотреть родинку на носу у ведущего церемонии опускания шара, а усиленный слух позволял расслышать даже гул толпы на Таймс-Сквер.  
Эффект присутствия дополняли свист холодного ветра и ощущение сотни с лишним этажей под ногами. Но Баки не падал, вовсе нет. Крепко стоял на ногах над самой пропастью.  
– С новым годом, – сказал Тони, когда небо взорвалось фейерверками. У него зуб на зуб не попадал – нечего было выходить на крышу без верхней одежды.  
Баки сунул бинокль обратно в коробку.  
– Идем. Замерзнешь.  
– Ты очень заботлив, – ухмыльнулся Тони.  
– Я такой, – Баки ухватил его за локоть и подтолкнул ко входу.

В тот день Баки просто искал Стива на базе Мстителей. Тот просил подъехать – давно не виделись, потому что миссии шли почти без перерыва. Подсказок из невидимых динамиков здесь не было, поэтому пришлось потрудиться. Но, в конечном итоге, оказавшись в нужном крыле, Баки услышал голос Стива.  
Сложно было не услышать – даже без учета суперсолдатских суперспособностей. Стив орал так, что гудело на двух этажах. Тони орал в ответ. Баки и не предполагал, что Тони здесь.  
Подслушивать он вовсе не собирался и направился обратно к лифту, чтобы вернуться позже, но обрывки бурного спора его все же догнали.  
– Опять за меня решаешь! – рявкнул Стив.  
– Если ты не можешь сам за себя решить, то приходится мне!  
– Не нарывайся, Тони! Надо было сказать мне раньше!  
– А то ты рвешься сказать мне все важное вовремя.  
Пауза.  
– Я уже извинился за это.  
– Молодец. Снял камень с души.  
– Прекрати!  
– А то что? А может, трахнемся и все уладим? Как раньше? Когда-то получалось.  
– Тони!  
Продолжения Баки уже не слышал. Спустился на первый этаж, взял чашку черного кофе. Минут через пять увидел стремительно направлявшегося к выходу Тони. Заметив его, тот на секунду приостановился, приветственно махнул рукой и ушел.

– У вас со Стивом что-то было?  
Вопросу Тони не удивился. На секунду пальцы зависли над планшетом, а потом он продолжил печатать.  
– Было. Мы трахались. Довольно долго. И еще дольше мы трахали друг другу мозги.  
– Ясно.  
– И это все? – хмыкнул Тони, отложив планшет. Подхватил кусок пиццы, заказанной Баки. – А где осуждение? Это ведь целый Капитан Америка, которого я успешно развратил.  
– С чего взял, что ты? – Баки сделал глоток пива и, щекой почувствовав обжигающий взгляд, повернул голову.  
– Хочешь сказать, вы тоже трахались? – уточнил Тони очень ровным голосом.  
– Не друг с другом. Он мне как брат, ты что. Но на войне всякое было, знаешь.  
– И у тебя? – сощурился Тони.  
– И у меня. А что?  
– Да ничего. Данные о целомудренности патриотов сороковых, как я погляжу, сильно преувеличены.  
– Точно.  
– А сейчас?  
– Что сейчас?  
– Сейчас ты с кем-то того?  
– Чего?  
– Господи, Барнс.  
– Баки.  
– Ладно.  
– Не до того было. А что, есть предложения? – Баки ухмыльнулся, потому что разговор в который раз приобретал неожиданный поворот. И в который раз удивительным образом не цеплял ничего внутри. Не бередил то больное и хрупкое, что ворошили все остальные, пусть и ненарочно.  
– Трахнуться? – Тони посмотрел на него так, словно впервые увидел. Усмехнулся. – А ты хочешь?  
Баки дернул плечом, подцепил еще кусок пиццы.  
– Вдруг все испортит.  
– А что все-то?  
– Не знаю. Все.  
– Ну да.

Со Стивом в следующий раз пересеклись примерно через неделю. У него в миссиях наступило затишье, зато Баки был занят по горло: собирал информацию, вел наружное наблюдение за людьми, о которых знал только имена, добывал документы. Пару раз Тони посылал его забрать деловые бумаги, которые предварительно купил. В чем честно и признался. В банках и госучреждениях. Точнее, не так. Встречаться с информаторами из банков и госучреждений приходилось в темных переулках и под мостами – обычно ночью.  
Запечатанные – да в общем-то и незапечатанные тоже – конверты Баки ни разу не открывал. Как-то так вышло, что поверил Тони на слово о благородных целях и честных помыслах. Может, зря. Но уже поверил.  
– Говорят, ты работаешь с Тони, – сказал Стив. Опершись о перила моста над прудом в Центральном парке, он меланхолично бросал куски хлеба нахохлившимся уткам. Но Баки заметил, как он напрягся в ожидании ответа.  
– Работаю. Имеешь что-то против?  
Не то чтобы это было важно. А может, и было.  
– Нет, – пожал плечами Стив. – Но чем ты занимаешься? Не в мастерской же ему помогаешь. Он туда сроду никого не пускал.  
– Да разным. Сложно объяснить. Сбор информации. Слежка.  
– Слежка? И за кем же? Опять политика? – он нахмурился, повернулся к Баки.  
– Прости, Стив, но спроси лучше у него самого. Вы ведь общаетесь?  
– Общаемся. Но как-то все... сложно сейчас.  
– Все равно. Если хочешь узнать – спроси. Не обижайся.  
– Да с чего бы мне, – Стив улыбнулся, но глаз улыбка не коснулась. – Просто будь осторожен.  
– Я всегда осторожен.  
– Может, все-таки пойдешь к нам? – помедлив, спросил Стив. То ли не был уверен в том, что хочет этого сам, то ли в том, что Баки согласится. – Война на стороне добра, все такое. Как раньше.  
Баки оперся руками о перила, посмотрел в мутную темную воду. На секунду показалось, что чуть подернутая рябью поверхность свивается кольцами, будто скрывает под собой бездонный омут.  
– Я не уверен, что снова хочу воевать, – сказал он медленно, словно брел через топкое болото.  
Но вот – сказал.  
– А чего хочешь?  
Баки неожиданно для самого себя рассмеялся.  
– И это, Стиви, вопрос на миллион долларов. А может, даже на миллиард.  
Он хлопнул его по плечу и сменил тему.

– Что случилось?  
Он уже достаточно неплохо знал Тони Старка, чтобы задать вопрос прямо с порога.  
Порядком взъерошенный Тони продолжал то и дело нервно запускать пальцы в волосы. Галстук съехал набок, пиджак валялся на полу возле стула.  
– Ничего. В том-то и проблема. У меня есть тонна косвенных улик и не хватает одного признания. Без него все это – мусор.  
Последние слова он буквально прорычал и смахнул со стола на пол ворох бумаг. Несколько листов смял в ладонях и бросил в урну.  
– Тише, – Баки подошел ближе. – Что случилось?  
– Росс. Таддеус Росс. Мудак, начавший все с красивых слов об ответственности, а закончивший подводной тюрьмой.  
– Его же вроде уволили.  
– Ну да. У меня тоже есть кое-какие связи. И хорошие пиарщики.  
– Так что тогда?  
Тони все же избавился от галстука, расстегнул ворот рубашки.  
– У Росса тоже связей хватает. Злопамятный ублюдок всерьез решил меня посадить. Начнет с неуплаты налогов, закончит изменой родине. «Старк Индастриз» и без того просеивают через мелкое сито, проверка на проверке. У Пеппер скоро случится нервный срыв.  
– У них на тебя что-то есть?  
– На всех есть! – рявкнул Тони, но затем потер ладонями лицо и успокоился. Хотя, скорее, выдохся. Запредельная усталость мелькнула во взгляде и скрылась за маской безразличия. – Я нашел связь между Россом и Рамлоу. Муж кузины его секретарши – известный персонаж в узких кругах. Он был связным, – Тони бросил поверх остальных бумаг открытую папку с личным делом. – Но без его показаний Росса всем этим, – указал он на документы, – не прижать. Вывернется.  
– Подкупить?  
– Он же сядет вместе с Россом – будет молчать. У него есть жена и маленькая дочь, – Тони криво ухмыльнулся, – но я не использую подобные методы.  
– Почему не привлечь остальных? Может, вместе что-то придумали бы. В конце концов, Росс – общая проблема.  
– Я заварил эту кашу – мне и расхлебывать.  
– Это нечестно.  
– С чего бы? За свои ошибки нужно отвечать.  
Не дав Баки продолжить спор, Тони подхватил со стола планшет и вышел.

Муж кузины секретарши – как в бульварных романах. Какая-то очень дальняя и очень невероятная связь, даже не родственная. Именно поэтому ее рассматривают в последнюю очередь, если вообще берут в расчет. Баки не мог не признать комбинацию Росса толковой. К тому же, умно было обратиться именно к Грейсону.  
Баки все еще вспоминал прошлое – фрагментами, разбросанными во времени. Никакой привязки к хронологии или любой другой системе. Воспоминания о Стиве и Бруклине, о войне и миссиях приходили во время пробежек, в молле, в душе, во сне. Самые неприятные только во сне и являлись. Но все равно Баки бережно собирал каждый фрагмент, складывал из них мозаику собственной жизни, надеясь однажды собрать себя полностью.  
Работа с Рамлоу занимала в памяти недолгий, но яркий элемент. Его куратором тогда был Александр Пирс, но чаще приказы отдавал Рамлоу. Баки работал с ним бок о бок достаточно, чтобы изучить его и всю команду.  
Грейсон не был оперативником У.Д.А.Р.а, но плотно с ними работал. Баки достало времени, чтобы изучить его поведение. А теперь – благодаря папке Тони – он был в курсе его болевых точек.  
Скрипнула металлическая дверь, и из душного бара на морозный воздух вышел мужчина. В темном переулке с освещением было неважно, поэтому Баки, чтобы обнаружить себя, отлепился от стены и приблизился. Грейсон обернулся на звук шагов и замер. В лице мелькнул страх, который потом, когда узнал, сменился ужасом. Баки подступил вплотную, и тот вжался спиной в стену, явно испытывая одно только желание – сбежать.  
– Ты... Зимний Солдат? Но как...  
Баки склонил голову набок и растянул губы в подобии улыбки. Он знал наверняка, как это действует на людей.  
– Ты пришел за мной? Что тебе нужно?  
– Поговорить.  
И потрепал его по щеке затянутой в перчатку рукой.

– Что ты прищемил ему, чтобы сделать эту запись?  
Досмотрев ее, Тони откинулся на спинку стула. Поглядел цепко, хмуро, но при этом так, будто только что поверил в существование йети.  
– В репутации Зимнего Солдата есть свои преимущества, – Баки снял перчатки, привычно сел на край стола. Робот с идиотским именем Первый немедленно зажужжал сервоприводами, подбираясь к его коленям. – Ничего прищемлять не пришлось. Хотя, знаешь, я мог бы.  
– Знаю. Он тоже знает, как я понимаю.  
– Но не хотел, – Баки сжал ладонь бионической руки в кулак, разжал, погладил робота по щупу. – Я не хочу больше убивать. Ты спрашивал, чего я хочу. Так вот этого – не хочу. Ни воевать, ни убивать. И ты не хочешь.  
– Я? – Тони поднялся со стула, подошел ближе.  
– Ты влезаешь в костюм, только когда выбора нет. Тебе не нравится заниматься политикой. Ты оживаешь, только когда занимаешься этим вот, – он обвел взглядом мастерскую. – Железками своими. Изобретаешь что-нибудь. Так и изобретай. Зачем все остальное, если не хочешь?  
– Обязанности? Долги?  
– Должен ты только налоговой, – ухмыльнулся Баки.  
– Не смей бить меня в споре моими цитатами, – ответил тем же Тони.  
– Мы разве спорим?  
Тони пожал плечами, опустил взгляд на Первого.  
– Надо его как-нибудь назвать. А ты можешь больше не воевать, если не хочешь. Должность спецагента «Старк Индастриз» вакантна. Пытки, угрозы, шантаж и убийства из контракта можем вычеркнуть. Хотя нет, шантаж я бы оставил.  
– Ты сейчас серьезно?  
– Когда это я шутил с контрактами? Еще Пеппер отучила, лет пятнадцать назад.  
– Я про работу.  
– Так и я про нее, – Тони посмотрел в глаза. – Ты отлично справляешься. А этим видео, пожалуй, даже спас. Оранжевый мне не идет.  
– Грейсон готов в случае чего дать показания в суде.  
– Говорю же, незаменимый работник, – Тони широко улыбнулся, но затем посерьезнел. Медленно, будто сомневаясь, протянул руку, сжал его плечо. – Спасибо.  
– Обращайся.

Баки все чаще стал заходить на базу Мстителей. Несколько раз даже спарринговал со Стивом и Романофф. Заглядывал в тир и отстреливал месячную норму агента за десять минут. Усмехался, замечая, как новички шарахаются от него, когда узнают.  
Стив тоже к нему заходил. Они выбирались не только в бар или в парк покормить уток. Как-то съездили на рыбалку, и хотя вслух Баки официально признал это занятие самым скучным в мире, ему все равно понравилось. Особенно тот момент, когда, устав ждать клева, Стив предложил на спор ловить форель в ледяной речке голыми руками. Вернулись они в город на удивление отдохнувшими и с неплохим уловом.  
Иногда они просто выбирались покататься на байках. В тот день как раз собирались.  
С очередного задания от Тони он вернулся буквально полчаса назад, поэтому дверь Стиву открывал, одновременно вытирая мокрые после душа волосы. Махнул рукой, предлагая чувствовать себя как дома, и пошел одеваться. Когда вернулся, Стив протянул ему любимую кружку с кофе.  
Баки перехватил его взгляд, брошенный на картинку с Бруклинским мостом. На полку он ее поставил буквально пару дней назад. Оказалось, что уже способен.  
Не страшно, если разобьется, рамку можно и заменить.  
– Ты изменился, – сказал вдруг Стив.  
– Постригся на днях, – усмехнулся Баки.  
– Я не о том.  
– Знаю.  
Стив смотрел долго, пристально, изучающе. Сам-то он тоже изменился – и, кажется, к лучшему. По крайней мере, перестал вести себя так, будто в следующий момент Баки сорвется в пропасть. Позволял себе отойти на шаг без боязни не успеть поймать. Или делал вид.  
К прошлому тоже обращался все реже, хотя и в будущее не сказать чтобы смотрел.  
Всему свое время. Может быть.

– Я не хочу отмечать, совсем.  
– Смотрю, с желаниями у тебя по-прежнему не очень, зато с нежеланиями все супер, – фыркнул Тони, не отрываясь от сборки устрашающего вида установки. – Не хочешь – не отмечай. Хотя столетний юбилей все-таки.  
– Обхохочешься, – Баки поддержал здоровенную трубу.  
Выбравшись из-под установки вполне живым и здоровым, Тони пошел к кофемашине.  
– С сахаром. Две ложки. Я люблю сладкий.  
Тони то ли выронил чашку, то ли просто громко стукнул ей о стол, а затем расхохотался. Мотнул головой, щедро сыпанул в чашку сахара.  
Принес кофе, поставил на стол, оказался вдруг совсем близко.  
– Возможно, ты еще чего-нибудь хочешь? – спросил негромко.  
– Например?  
– Чего-нибудь, что может все испортить.  
– Не обязательно ведь?  
– Хотеть?  
– Испортить.  
– Не обязательно.  
– Тогда да.  
Сорваться в пропасть можно по-разному. Нарочно сделав первый шаг. Насладившись звенящим моментом свободы и неопределенности.  
В колено ткнулся железный щуп. Курлыкнуло.  
– Надо назвать его Пончиком.  
– Как скажешь, – хмыкнул Тони, отодвигая с дороги робота. 


End file.
